My Happy Ending
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Songfic. Trent accuses Kira of cheating on her, which causes them to break up. She sings a goodbye song to him. Please R&R. No flames please!


**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Power Rangers, nor do I own the song "My Happy Ending" that belongs to Avril Lavinge. 

**AN**: I am **PISSED**! I was **_SO_** stupid to trust and take Art back! Since he is "supposed" to be back he has barely responded to IM's I have sent him, he probably just ignored them, and me. To those of you that read this and I decide to forgive Art again, talk me out of it. Please, I don't know if I can take much more.

**AN2**: Yes I know this song has been done before, but it works with the way I'm feeling

---

**My Happy Ending**

---

Kira walked up on the stage at Cyberspace; she was about to play as she did almost weekly since she had met Hayley. This time was different though; she had had a horrible fight with Trent recently and their relationship ending badly. He had accused her of cheating on him, she wasn't though. He said he had seen her with a guy walking down the street, the guy was Dustin. Dustin had been in town to see the team and check out the town. Kira had offered to show him around and they ended up sharing Ranger stories.

_"There's nothing going on between us!", Kira had shouted, frustrated with the way Trent was acting. "That's not what my eyes saw Kira, you two were laughing and too close to each other, he was leaning toward your face like he was going to kiss you." "We're friends Trent, nothing more, nothing less!" "I don't believe you, I'm going and then maybe you'll tell me the truth!" "It is the truth!", Kira yelled while standing, "You just don't wanna hear it. I was wrong about you Trent and I was stupid to date a jealous idiot!"_

She had stormed away from Trent and both hadn't spoke to each other since. Now she was about to sing how she was feeling in front of these people, but she didn't care what they thought. She had told Conner, Ethan and Dr. O what happened and they believed her, which made her feel better

All that mattered was that she and her friends knew the truth and Trent just heard what he wanted to hear. She stood in the microphone and spoke into it, "This first song is for Trent, its over because you didn't believe me, and I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me." She began to play and then began singing.

_"So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over.  
It's not like we're dead.  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging.  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high. On such a breakable thread._

_You were all the things I thought I knew.  
And I thought we could be._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends.  
I know what they say.  
They tell you I'm difficult.  
But so are they.  
But they don't know me.  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me.  
All the shit that you do._

_You were all the things I thought I knew.  
And I thought we could be._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know that you were there.  
Thanks for acting like you cared.  
And making me feel like I was the only one.  
It's nice to know we had it all.  
Thanks for watching as I fall.  
And letting me know we were done._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.  
So much for my happy ending._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.  
So much for my happy ending._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."_

As Kira finished singing the usual crowd in Cyberspace were bursting with applause. She jumped down from the stage and made her way over to her friends and congratulated her and both Conner and Ethan hugged her. Conner whispered something in her ear that surprised her. She looked up at him and said, "I need some time Conner, but I won't keep you waiting forever." He smiled at her, "I'll give you all the time you need."

**The End**

**AN3**: Well, that's it I guess, it's also over between me and Art. I'm tired of getting my heart stomped on. Also there will be a little sequel to this should be up sometime later.

**AN4**: For those of you that have read _FYL II_, I am deleting it and starting over and writing it by myself. I am doing this because it is nothing like I wanted it, it should be similar to the first one, but Art has made it like his fics and it's not my own anymore. I apologize. I will try to get it up ASAP.

**AN5**: Please, leave a review and no flames please. Thank you.

**_CamFan4Ever_**


End file.
